Let’s Try Liberty!
Rise of the Libertarian Alliance of Falleentium Deep within the rural heart, within Pealli and it’s farming communities, of history’s greatest empire, that of Falleentium, stirs a movement which seeks the security of the fundamental and basic civil and economic rights to life, liberty, and property, for all Falleens. A movement which gathers subsequent support for the most plain and simple of all logics and philosophies; that of liberty. “In the eyes of the Four, we were all created equal before them, and thus should treat each other as such. Is it not common sense to seek peace, amity, and mutual cooperation with all man? Is it not what we teach our youngest; treat them how you would wish to be treated? I have searched and studied the many histories of all man’s civilizations and have not found one instance of the unsuccessfulness of liberty. It is the nature of mankind to be pragmatic, yes, but also to be passionate. Is it not the most basic and simple and fundamental of all rights to be free?” "Falleentium today is a land desperate for the guidance of others at the cost of the individual. A land where all must be cared for, even those who do not care themselves. A land where the hardworking man and woman of the rural heartlands of the empire be accosted at the desire of a bureaucrat in Corrintrin. Why should the families of Reelami send their sons, brothers, and husbands off to fight a war in a no-name land against a people that those families wished no harm? "The answer to these great questions of generations past and those to come is simple; in order to progress forward, onto the threshold of the future, we must defeat the corrupt machine of Corrintrin bureaucrats and lobbyists and give it back to you, the people. The everyday man and woman, feeding their children. It is the people who grant the government the right and privilege to govern. In these past few decades, or even centuries, more and more has been stolen at threat of force and destruction and devastation from the people. From those who make up the very fuel of our lands. Of our empire! The people have been deceived again and again, and it is time to stop. It is time for us to gather together and create a change for the better. A change that does not benefit the few, but one that benefits the many. It is time we tried liberty!” With these declarations, proclamations, and acts of civil unification, Dr. Ronald Ernest Paul, a physician and former soldier sets forth the path of change. The path for which will be the guiding principles of his followers and the future of his new party, founded by the consent and agreement of principled men and women from across the empire; the Libertarian Alliance of Falleentium. This new party embodies every sense of its name; liberty, alliance, and Falleentium! A new movement acting in the purest interests of the people, their liberties, and their alliance. Their bond stronger than anything when united for change. Change, indeed, was coming to Falleentium, and it was coming with a great storm of nature. Signed, Dr. Ronald E. Paul, Physician & Leader of the Libertarian Alliance of Falleentium Category:The Imperial Constitution